Eine Malfoy, schändlich für die ganze Familie
by Mexxi3003
Summary: Was wenn Draco Malfoy vor seiner Ehe noch eine Affäre mir einer Muggelin gehabt hätte und daraus eine junge wunderschöne und begabte Zauberin hervor gegangen wäre, doch dann gibt es ja noch James Sirius Potter
1. Morgendliche Überraschungen

Morgendliche Überraschungen

Wie jeden Morgen klingelt mein Wecker, genau um halb sechs, aber erst um sechs stand ich auf (das mach ich wirklich so). Als erstes gehe ich ins Bad und putze mir die Zähne. Nach der alltäglichen Angelegenheiten, miteinbezogen natürlich das Anziehen. Gehe ich langsam, in Gedanken versunken in die Küche, um mir mein Frühstück zubereiten zu können. Ich gehe also langsam zum Schrank, in dem die Schüsseln standen, nachdem ich den Knopf auf der Kaffeemaschine gedrückt hatte, und holte meine Lieblingsschüssel heraus. Die Rote. Ich drehe mich herum um, in der Hand immer noch die Schüssel. Ich ließ sie augenblicklich fallen. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich verharrte in dieser Starre, ich konnte nicht anders. Ich konnte nur noch in diese grauen Augen starren. Sie blickten voller Liebe zu mir herunter. ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Es war so als würde alles erstarren. Als würde die Welt stehen bleiben.

Dort stand er, mein Vater, mein leiblicher Vater. Mein Stiefvater starb letztes Jahr mit meiner Mutter, bei einem Autounfall. Ich hatte ihn geliebt, wie ich meinen richtigen Vater hätte lieben sollte. Er war immer für mich da. Er hörte sich meine Probleme an, tröstete mich und verstand mich, auch wenn ich keine Worte für meine Gefühle finden konnte. Er war ein Muggel genau wie meine Mutter. Sie kann man in einem Wort beschreiben, liebevoll. Ich wusste nicht wie sie auf meinen 'Dad' hereinfallen konnte. Meinen leiblichen Vater nannte ich nämlich Dad, denn das war das einzige auf das er bestand. Ihre Geschichte wie sie sich, kennen gelernt haben, hatte mir nie einer erzählt. Ich fand es auch nicht wirklich so wichtig.

Langsam löste sich die Starre, ich konnte mich von seinen Augen lösen und bückte mich um die Scherben aufzusammeln. Aber eigentlich, so kam es mir in den Sinn, hatte es etwas Groteskes. Denn eigentlich sammelte ich die Scherben in meinem Inneren zusammen, es war so als wäre meine Seele zersprungen, als ich ihn gesehen habe. Als ich die groben Stücke in meiner Hand hielt, stand ich auf. Dabei bemerkte ich, das ich ihn genauer musterte. Er trug wie immer italienische Designer Schuhe. Dazu eine leicht schwarze Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover. Der lange schwarze Umhang durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen. Dann blickte ich in sein Gesicht.

Es war, wie meines, blass, manche würden sagen wir hätten Ähnlichkeiten mit Vampiren, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Seine Blonden Haare hatte er mit Gel nach hinten gekämmt. Seine Augen waren grau, und sein Mund zierte ein wunderschönes Lächeln, das ausschließlich mir gehörte.

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen ihm in die Augen zu schauen, und deswegen ging ich schnell zum Abfalleimer, um die Scherben so schnell wie möglich aus meiner Hand zu bekommen, sonst würde bestimmt noch ein Unglück passieren.

Ich drehte mich nun wieder langsam zu ihm herum. Er stand immer noch da, lächelnd mit unbekümmerter Miene. Und doch sagten seine Augen so viel mehr aus. ich konnte in ihnen Liebe, Zufriedenheit und Glück, aber auch Angst, Unsicherheit und Hass erkennen. Wie immer musste ich den ersten Schritt machen

„Warum bist du hierher gekommen, Dad?"

Dort stand er lächelnd, mein Dad, ein Reinblüter, Draco Malfoy.

Und hier stand ich, seine uneheliche Tochter, ein Halbblut, Mäxym Malfoy


	2. Schach matt

Schach matt

„Sagt man seinem Vater nicht einmal 'Hallo'? Hier in der Muggelwelt" erwiderte er immer noch lächelnd

„Naja es kommt ganz auf den Vater drauf an. Wenn ein Vater sich nicht zu schade für seine Tochter gewesen war und ihre Welt auch noch 'Muggelwelt' nennt, dann nein" erwiderte ich nur boshaft und drehte mich um. Was wollte er von mir? Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. Ich will nichts wissen von meiner *anderen* Familie. ich will sie nicht sehen und auch nichts von ihr hören. Doch seit wann nahm man ja schon auf meine Gefühle Rücksicht.

Nun wurde sein Gesicht ernst und doch blieb der Ausdruck in seinen Augen der gleiche. Er lehnte sich leicht gegen die Küchenzeile und musterte mich, wahrscheinlich unbeabsichtigt. Und auf einmal war es mir nicht mehr so egal, wie ich aussah. Ich ging nochmal schnell in meinem Kopf mein Äußeres durch.

Ich trug hohe Overknee Stiefel, dazu einen knie langen schwarzen Rock der am unteren Rand etwas Tüll hatte. Darüber einen langen enganliegenden schwarzen Pullover mit meiner Diamantbesetzte Kette bestückt. Ich hatte nur dezent Schminke aufgetragen und meine Haare hingen leicht lockig, glänzend herab.

Nun waren wir bei meinem eigentlichen Problem, was sich manchmal aber doch als pures Glück herausstellte. Meine Haare. Mein Vater, mein Großvater und mein Halbbruder, alle hatten blonde Haare. Doch ich nicht. Ich hatte Braune Goldene mit einem starken Rotstich. Wer nicht in dieses Geheimnis eingeweiht war, und das waren die wenigsten, wusste nicht, dass ich eine Malfoy war, oder sie sahen es zumindest nicht.

Seine Stimme holte mich wieder in die Realität zurück. „ Ich weiß du siehst mich nicht gerne, aber dies ist ein Notfall." „ Was für ein Notfall, es gibt keine Notfälle, in denen man mich hineinziehen kann, dass hast du mir versprochen!" Und bei jedem Wort wurde ich lauter, bis ich fast schrie. Dann herrschte ein längeres Schweigen. Ich nahm nun eine neue Schüssel und leerte mir Müsli in sie. Dazu noch Milch. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm herum. Er stand immer noch da, angelehnt gegen meine Küchenzeile. Seine Augen unentwegt auf mir. Ich schritt langsam zu ihm hinüber und holte mein Kaffee. Als ich die Tasse endlich in meiner Hand spüren konnte, ging ich so schnellst wie möglich auf die andere Seite der Küche, um dort mein Frühstück genießen zu können. Nachdem ich die Hälfte der Schüssel geleerte hatte, fragte ich zwischen zwei Schluck Kaffee „ Welche Art von Notfälle?" „Zum Teil familäre, zum Teil Magischer Art." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen hätte können, deswegen schlürfte ich weiter mein Müsli, er sah mir weiter zu.

Etwas gespannt war ich schon, um was es ging. Schließlich bin ich die Neugier in Person. Doch wollte ich das wirklich. Wollte ich mir wirklich bewusst werden, das ich eine Hexe bin. Nein lieber nicht. Ich bin eine ganz normale Schülerin, die ohne Eltern auf wächst und deren leiblicher Vater früher ein Todesesser nun zur anderen Seite über gewechselt hat. Ja, ich bin wirklich normal. Nachdem ich meine Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, schaute ich auf die Uhr, ich hatte, trotz dieser 'Überraschung' noch gut 20 Minuten Zeit, also sagte ich, bemühend einen kühlen Ton zu treffen.

„Was sind das für Notfälle?" und da sah ich es. Ein kurzes Auf blitzen in seinen Augen. „ Naja, ich weiß das du nicht gerne mit dem konfrontiert werden willst was du bist, aber du musst dich nun damit auseinandersetzten. Es geht hier um tausende von Menschenleben. Und vor allem um deines, als dein Vater bin ich um dieses natürlich sehr besorgt." Auf einmal geschah es. Es wäre als würden bei mir Sicherungen durchbrennen. Ich erhob mich und ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu, baute mich vor ihm auf „Was willst du schon wissen, wie man sich als Vater fühlt, wenn man eine Tochter hat. Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung wie man sich dann fühlt. Du bist nicht mein richtiger Vater nur ein Mensch der mich erzeugt hat."

„Genau, ich erkenne sehr viel von mir in dir wieder. Ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlen muss, aber sei versichert, ich wäre nicht zu dir gekommen,wenn es nicht der einzige Weg gewesen wäre. Willst du nun hören warum ich hier bin ?" Er wusste es, genau in diesem Moment wusste er es, dass er meine Neugierde nun ganz geweckt hat, er wusste, dass, obwohl ich ihn hasste, ich auch besorgt war.

Schach.

Ich hatte verloren, also antwortete ich schlicht und ergreifend „Ja"

„ Es ist so, du musst nach dem Sommer nach Hogwarts. Nicht um deine Fähigkeiten auszubauen, ich weiß, sie sind beeindruckend, sondern eher um dort in Sicherheit zu sein und vor allem und deinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen. Wenn du es schon nicht für mich tust, dann wenigstens für ihn. Er vermisst dich, musst du wissen. Ich denke du wirst eine großartige Zeit dort haben. Ich werde mit dem Direktor reden, er solle dir so viele wie mögliche Regeln ersparen. Den Stoff kannst du ja eh schon. Also was ist?"

Nach seiner kleinen Rede war ich wirklich nur gelähmt. Das wollte er nun von mir, nichts anderes. Ich sollte nur in seine alte Schule gehen. Trotzdem, ich zögerte noch. Der Stoff war für mich kinderleicht, da ich so etwas wie ein Wunderkind in der Zauberei war, schon mit 5 Jahren habe ich meinen Abschluss gemacht( Ich weiß das klingt nicht sehr logisch, kann es aber nicht anders machen) doch ab da wollte ich nie wieder etwas mit der Zauberei zu tun haben. Und jetzt kommt so etwas.

„Für deinen Kleinen Bruder!"

Schach matt.

Meine Entscheidung war gefallen. Für Scorpius würde ich alles tun. Denn er ist mir der liebste in meiner ganzen Zaubererfamilie. Wir sind so etwas wie ein Herz und eine Seele. Er schreibt mir oft, auch wenn er in Hogwarts ist, und wir tauschen uns gegenseitig immer aus.

„Wir treffen uns in 2 Tagen am Bahnsteig, Sachen besorge ich mir selbst!"

sagte ich mit kalter Stimme, doch er lächelte nur wieder sanft und war von dem einem auf dem anderen Moment verschwunden. Ich hasste Montagmorgende!!


	3. Ungeahnte Zwischenfälle

Ungeahnte 'Zwischenfälle'

Nun stand ich da. Am Bahngleis 9 3/4, zusammen mit meinem kleinen Bruder, Scorp, aber was noch viel interessanter schien. Er hatte sich verliebt, mein kleiner Bruder hatte sich verliebt. Wie habe ich das herausbekommen, würde man sich jetzt bestimmt fragen. Nun ja, eigentlich war es ganz einfach.

Wir haben uns am Bahngleis getroffen unser Gepäck zusammen verstaut und warteten nur noch auf unseren, wobei man 'unseren' noch definitiv näher definieren müssten, Dad, da er in ein Gespräch verwickelt war, sah ich es. Diesen verliebten Blick, den ich hasste. Ich liebte es mir fremde Liebesgeschichten anzuschauen und anzuhören. Aber es am eigen Leib erfahren, wollte ich es nicht.

Mein kleiner Bruder, schaute dieses Rothaarige Mädchen mit einem so träumerischen Blick an, das ein Blinder es hätte sehen müssen. Ich nahm mir natürlich gleich vor, ihn auf der Zugfahrt auszuquetschen.

Die Zugfahrt. Die ganze Woche habe ich versucht es zu verdrängen. Habe es auch erfolgreich geschafft, bis jetzt. Warum tat ich all dies nur. Ich musste in eine fremde Klasse gehen, mich mit Leuten unterhalten, die vielleicht Muggel hassten und das nur weil mein Dad es so wollte. Wo bleib meine Eigeninitiative, wo mein Selbstbewusstsein.

„Möchtest du mal die berühmten Potters kennen lernen?" fragte mich mein kleiner Bruder. „Warum berühmt?" „Weißt du es nicht. Harry Potter hat damals Lord Voldemort getötet, oder eher besiegt. Seine Kinder sind richtige Berühmtheiten im Schloss." „Wer sind den die Kinder?" „Naja, da hätten wir einmal Lily Potter. Sie ist die jüngste und schon ein richtiges Genie im Heilen; sie ist in Ravenclaw. Albus Potter, mein bester Freund nebenbei bemerkt, ist eigentlich der vorsichtigste von allen, aber sag es ihm ja nicht. Er ist mit mir zusammen in Slytherin. Und der älteste James Potter ist in..." „Ich bin in Gryffendor und du bist?" Ein junger Mann hielt mir seine große Hand hin. Er grinste mich verschmitzt an, fast ein Playboy lächeln. Ich sah in seine braune Augen, die mich voller Selbstsicherheit anstrahlten.

Wo war meine Selbstsicherheit, wenn man sie mal brauchte. Ich verlor mich fast in seinen, so wunderschönen Augen. Meine Knie wurden wackelig, meine Hände fühlten sich ganz nass an und mein Herz pochte so laut, dass ich Angst hatte, dass er es hören konnte. Doch ich wäre nicht Mäxym Malfoy wenn ich all das nicht verstecken hätte können. Innerlich war ein kleines Feuerwerk ausgebrochen, mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Doch rein Äußerlich war ich das Kalte etwas selbst. Ich musterte ihn mit einen dieser Blicke, die mein Vater bei unangenehmen Personen auch immer hatte. Dabei viel mir auf, wie gut er gebaut war. Seine lange ausgewaschene Designerjeans passt perfekt mit seinem hellem T-Shirt zusammen. Darüber hatte er eine lange Lederjacke an, die ihn um noch einigeres Cooler aussehen ließ, wenn das überhaupt gehen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz, konnte ich nie meine Maske fallen lassen und deswegen sagte ich nur

„Nicht interessiert"

Dann kam zum Glück mein Vater und schob uns unsanft in den Zug, da dieser gleich drohte abzufahren. Zum Glück, denn lange Abschiedsszenen konnte ich noch nie ertragen.

Scorp und ich suchten uns also ein Abteil. „Möchtest du nicht lieber mit deinen Freunden zusammen sitzen?" fragte ich und bemühte beiläufig zu klingen. „Nöö, warum auch, man hat ja nicht immer die Gelegenheit neben der umwerfenden Hexe zu sitzen, die auch noch ein Naturtalent ist. Aber mal was ganz anderes, wie fandest du eigentlich gerade James?" und auch versuchte auf einmal ganz beiläufig zu klingen. Ich schmunzelte leicht. „Naja, selbst wenn er der letzte Mensch auf Erden wäre, würde ich mich nicht mit ihm einlassen." „Das ist aber schade, denn bei meinem Cousin hast du einen gewaltigen Eindruck gemacht." sagte das rothaarige Mädchen. „Mäx, darf ich vorstellen, das ist einer meiner besten Freunde Rose Weasley, Rose, das ist meine Schwester, Mäxym Malfoy." erwiderte er Stolz. Ich dachte mir, sei doch nett zu deiner künftigen Schwägerin und musste innerlich grinsen. „Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Rose." „Ganz meinerseits, darf ich mich zu euch setzen?" fragte sie und warf ein so verführerisches Lächeln Scorp zu, das dieser gar keine Wahl hatte. Sie setzte sich gleich neben Scorp hin und holte Bücher heraus und begann zu lesen. Scorp machte die Augen zu und schlief die ganze Fahrt hin durch.

Ich hingegen machte mir um vieles Gedanken. Warum hatte ich nur so ein Gefühl bei diesem Potter? Was erwartet mich in Hogwarts? Mein Dad sagte, das ich bestimmt in Slytherin sein würde, wohingegen ich mehr Zweifel besaß, warum wusste ich auch nicht. Um keine Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, schaute ich einfach aus dem Fenster und beobachtete faszinierend die schöne Landschaft, die an mir vorbeizog. Ich merkte nicht wie Rose ging um sich etwas Essen zu kaufen, und auch nicht, dass sich jemand neben mich setzte.

„Wunderschön oder? Fast wie aus einem Märchen" sagte der neben mir. Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und blickte in zwei wunderschöne Seelenspiegel. Sie fixierten mich und ließen mich nicht aus ihrem Bann. Langsam legte er die Innenfläche seiner Hand an meiner Wange, und es dauerte nur noch Sekunden bis seine warmen, weichen Lippen, die meinen berührten. Es war so, als hätte mich jemand wieder zurück an die Oberfläche geholt. Als würde alles verschwinden was unwichtig war, wichtig war nur er. Ich konnte die verschiedensten Gefühle wieder in mir selbst fühlen, die lange in der tiefsten Ecke meines Herzens vergraben waren. Es war, als hätte er mir wieder Leben eingehaucht. Aber so wie alles andere, könnte er es mir bestimmt auch wieder nehmen. Als uns der Sauerstoff ausging (i-wie finde ich diese Umschreibung nicht passend) schauten wir uns wieder in die Augen. Er lächelte „Und, bist du immer noch nicht interessiert?" fragte mich James.

„Naja, was hat das denn mit Interesse zu tun?" haucht ich in sein Ohr, wobei er gleich Gänsehaut auf seinem Arm bekam. Wieder schauten wir uns in die Augen und bevor ich in ihnen zu versinken drohte drehte ich mein Kopf wieder Richtung Fenster. Es waren alles so viel auf einmal für mich. All diese neuen und auch wieder entdeckten Gefühle. „Du gehörst mir" sagte er leise und verschwand, so wie er gekommen war, lautlos.

Dieser Satz löste so viel in mir aus, es war nicht Wut, es war eher Freude. Auch wenn das komisch klingen mag, aber es waren die drei Wörter, in denen ich meine Selbstsicherheit wieder fand.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne solche Zwischenfälle, obwohl Zwischenfälle nicht ganz das richtige Wort dafür waren. Es stellte sich heraus, das ich, trotz meiner Abstammung recht gut in mein Haus mich zurecht fand. Ich würde sogar wie eine König gefeiert. Natürlich war mein Haus Slytherin, was sonst. Aber James sah ich nicht mehr an diesem Tag und auch nicht an den darauf folgenden, doch dieser Kuss wollte mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.


	4. Blicke

Blicke

Eine Woche, eine ganze Woche. Mir kam eine Woche noch nie so lange vor, wie diese. Montag war ja noch ganz ok. Natürlich musste es ganz ok sein, da ich neu war und somit alles erst einmal kennen lernen musste. Was wiederum nicht schwierig war, da mein kleiner Bruder mir alles zeigte, mit unverkennbarem Stolz. Es war immer ganz amüsant, wie er sich, wenn er mir etwas neues zeigte, sich davor aufstellte und mir eigentlich mehr erzählte als es mir lieb war. Hogwarts war mir mehr schlecht als recht. Nicht jeder träumt davon auf dieser Schule zu sein, so wie ich. Aber was mich noch viel mehr interessiert hat, als Hogwarts, waren die Schüler.

Scorp schien ziemlich beliebt bei den anderen Slytherins zu sein. Aber auch bei den drei anderen Häusern kannte er fast alle, und fast jeder war freundlich zu ihm.

Das süßeste in dieser ganzen schrecklichen Woche war wohl, Scorp und Rose. Denn nun weiß ich auch, dass Rose ihn mag. Ich bin ja nicht für Romantik, aber ihre gegenseitigen Blicke sind irgendwie süß.

Nun ja, und dann hätten wir, wie will ich es nennen. Den Potter-Weasley-Clan, zu dem auch, überraschender Weise, Scorp gehörte. Sie waren eine geschworene Gemeinschaft, die viel mehr verbindet, als die gleichen Namen. Wie ich herausfand, waren ihre Eltern richtige Helden und auch schon in der Schulzeit befreundet. Was mich wiederum überraschte, war dass mein Vater ihr fast größter Erzfeind war. Schon bald gehörte ich, durch Scorps Hilfe zu diesem Clan. Ich fand es, auf einer seltsamen Art etwas befriedigend, dass ich so schnell Freunde fand. Obwohl man so etwas auch nicht Freunde nennen durfte. Aber sie akzeptierten mich und fragten mich oft in den Fächern, in denen mich selbst die Lehrer bewunderten. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke. Ich sprach nicht viel, wenn wir in einer Gruppe waren, aber es war angenehm, nicht allein da sitzen zu müssen.

Aber dann ist auch immer dieser Potter im Spiel, der mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen will. nicht das er sich mir aufdrängend. Das tut er überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil, wir tun so, als wäre der Kuss nie passiert. Ständig in seiner Nähe zu sitzen, ist schon eine Qual, doch oft haben wir, dann auch noch diesen intensiven Augenkontakt, dass, wenn ich nicht so eine gute Selbstbeherrschung hätte, ich immer in Ohnmacht fallen müsste. Außer uns beiden, bekommt dies zum Glück niemand mit.

Aber noch mal zu dieser Woche. Sie war schlimm, wenn nicht ganz und gar langweilig. Am Montag fand ich alles noch recht interessant, am Dienstag wurde fast alles zur Routine und von Mittwoch an, habe ich mich nur noch gelangweilt.

Ich sitze ich hier in der großen Halle, und esse mit Albus zu Abend. Scorp musste noch eine Strafarbeit verrichten. Die Halle war fast leer, nur noch James, Lily, Al , ich und noch ein paar andere wenige aus den anderen Häusern aßen noch. Dann geschah es, der Albtraum eines jeden Schülers, mein Dad kam in die Halle, sah mich sofort und eilte mit schnellen Schritten zu uns.

Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden. Ich sah kurz z James hinüber und dieser grinste mich an. Ist das denn zu fassen? Mein Dad, Schrecken aller, die er hasste, kam zu mir, würde mich womöglich noch blamieren und James grinste. Dieser junger gutaussehnde Mann brachte mich noch um den Verstand.

„Was willst du hier Dad, das Abendessen ist eh schon fast vorbei?" fragte ich und jeder, der in Hörweite war, hörte mein Desinteresse. Mein Dad ließ sich aber nicht davon beeindrucken und setze sich, gegenüber, an den Tisch. „Und wie war deine erste Woche in Hogwarts?" „Oh, naja eigentlich war sie ganz gut, mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht hier sein will, und auch nicht so viel Lust verspüre, mal kurzer Hand, etwas über den Untergang der Muggelwelt zu hören." „Wer hat euch den diesen Schwachsinn erzählt." fragte er. In seinem Ausdruck konnte ich unschwer erkennen, dass er wirklich erstaunt war. „Haben wir in Zaubergeschichte gelernt. Mäx hat sich mit unserem Lehrer darüber gestritten, ob es sinnvoll wäre alle Zauberer, oder alle Muggel zu töten." warf Albus in die Runde. „Naja das ist ja wirklich nichts neues." sagte er.

Er wühlte kurz in seinem Mantel herum und legte zwei Zettel auf den Tisch. ich schaute ihn nur mit einem abwertenden Blick an, woraufhin er sagte „Das sind die Erlaubnisse für eure Ausflüge nach Hogsmead. Ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen, mal aus dem Schloss zu kommen." „Wenn es weiter nichts ist, ich nehme Scorps mit, ich treffe ihn ja eh." Albus erhob sich plötzlich und flüsterte mir ins Ohr, dass er schon einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen würde. Dann ging er, mit einem Nicken zu meinem Vater, in Richtung Kerker. Nun konnte ich richtig mit meinem Vater reden.

„Es war gar nicht der Grund Scorpius zu beschützen, du wolltest nur, dass ich diese Schule besuche, oder?" Ich blickte ihn, Kaltherzig, so wie immer. „Nein definitiv nicht. Es gehen rätselhafte Dinge vor sich, im Ministerium. Und soweit ich nicht weiß, warum man alle tötet, kann ich dir nur raten, bleib hier." „Wie alle tötet, sag mir endlich was das für Notfälle sind" Meine Stimme wurde immer lauter und ich musste mich mäßigen, sodass die anderen, allen voran Potter, nicht mitbekamen, von was wir Sprachen. „Es ist so jemand bringt nacheinander alle früheren Todesesser um. Diese wiederum, fühlen sich betrogen und machen Selbstjustiz. Es sind harte Zeiten im Ministerium, das sagt sogar Potter und Weasley." „Ach du kennst die ? Ich dachte ihr mögt euch nicht." Ich grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Aber mal was anderes, du bist doch auch ein früherer Todesesser, was ist mit deinem Leben?" Zum ersten Mal, war ich besorgt um meinen Vater. Er bemerkte dies natürlich und lächelte mich liebevoll an „Es ist erst einmal wichtig, dass du und Scorp in Sicherheit seit. Mein leben, naja wie soll ich sagen, ist ebenfalls in Sicherheit, du brauchst keine Angst haben."

„Hatte ich auch nicht" erwiderte ich und versuchte wieder meine alte Fassade zu errichten. „Wenn etwas neues geschieht, schicke ich dir eine Eule, ist das ok für dich?" fragte er. Ich beantwortete seine Frage mit einem einfachen Nicken. Er lächelte mir noch einmal zu und ging dann aus der großen Halle. 5 Minuten später ging auch ich, in Richtung Kerker. Natürlich bemerkte ich die besorgten Blicke von James. Und wieder einmal fragte ich mich, was das ganze zwischen und war. Mit dieser Frage in meinem Kopf schlief ich ein.


	5. Neue Nachrichten

Neue Nachrichten

Nach einer nicht ganz so erholsamen Nacht, da ich die ganze Nacht über den Blick von Potter nachgedacht hatte, war ich natürlich nicht ganz die Freundlichkeit in Person am nächsten Morgen. Es fing schon beim Frühstück an. Jemand, der total tollpatschig war, schüttete mir einfach seine Milch über meine Sachen. Wenn Scorp nicht da gewesen wäre, um mich zu beruhigen, wäre dieser wahrscheinlich jetzt schon tot. Ich musste also noch einmal zurück zu den Schlafsälen um mich um zuziehen. Auf dem Weg dahin sah ich James, er war ganz allein. Er stand an einer der steinernen Mauern, die Hogwarts, so finde ich, noch kälter erscheinen ließ. Sein Blick war zum Boden gerichtet und er bemerkte mich erst, als ich seine Schulter berührte.

Er zuckte zusammen. „Hey na, alles klar?" fragte ich ihn. „Natürlich, warum nicht." „Naja, du siehst so nachdenklich aus. Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Warum fragte ich das? Wollte ich das wirklich wissen? Ich kümmerte mich eigentlich sonst nie um die Probleme anderer, wenn ich sie nicht mochte, und Potter mochte ich ganz bestimmt nicht, zumindest wollte ich das nicht zugeben. Trotz all dem, wollte ich wissen, was ihn bedrückte. „Es gab schon wieder einen Anschlag auf das Ministerium. Ein paar Minister sind schwer verletzt, darunter auch der Premierminister. Kingsley. Mein Vater ist am verzweifeln, er denkt es wären die Todesesser, womit er womöglich auch recht hat. Nur warum greifen sie an, was hat sie dazu gebracht?"

Ich war erstaunt, dass er mich das alles anvertraute; es war nicht selbstverständlich. Denn, obwohl ich nun zum Potter-Weasley-Clan gehörte, war ich nicht eine, der man gleich seine größten Geheimnisse offenbarte. Aber, zu meinem Erstaunen, fand ich es wundervoll, wollte es aber wieder nicht zugeben, dass er mich in seine Probleme mit einbezog.

Von dem Vorfall selbst hatte ich schon, bevor das Malheur mit der Milch passierte, im Tagespropheten gelesen. „Ich weiß, das ist alles sehr mysteriös. Ich denke in solchen Zeiten sollte man sich wieder an den Vertrag erinnern, den man geschlossen hat, nachdem der Krieg vorüber war." „Welchen Vertrag meinst du?" Wie kann man nur so schlecht in Zauberergeschichte aufpassen. Ich verkniff mir meinen Sarkasmus und erklärte ihm die Kurzfassung „Nachdem der Krieg vorüber war, wollten viele Todesesser ein Recht auf Asyl, denn du musst wissen, die halbe Zauberergemeinschaft war Anhänger von Voldemort und man konnte schlecht alle nach Askaban schicken, also hatte man nur die, die die schlimmsten Aufträge durchgeführte hatten, eingesperrt. Die anderen, darunter auch mein Vater, mussten einen Vertrag unterschrieben, der besagt, dass sie nie wieder das Gesetz brechen dürfen und immer, egal was kommt, auf der Seite des Ministeriums stehen müssen. Sie müssen ab diesem Zeitpunkt eine wahre Gemeinschaft bilden, um dem Bösen in der Welt zu trotzen."

„Wow, du passt ja auf in der Schule. Ich hatte immer gedacht, die Schule würde dich langweilen. Aber warum durfte dein Vater diesen Vertrag unterschreiben, er hat doch auch schlimme Sachen gemacht, wenn ich da nur an Dumbledores Tod denke" Er schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. War ja klar, dass er mich auf die Taten ansprach , für die mein Vater verantwortlich war. Aber ich war erstaunt als ich meine Vater verteidigte „Hey mein Vater hat, noch während dem Krieg, bzw. der Kampf, noch statt fand, die Seiten gewechselt, und überhaupt hat Severus Snape Dumbledore umgebracht. Pass doch mal besser in der Schule auf, dann könntest du auch besser argumentieren." Bei meinen letzten Worten wurde ich immer lauter. ich schaute ihn provozierend an. Doch er lächelte mich nur an und hauchte mir einen leichten Kuss auf meine, zur Wut gerötete, Wange. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, wenn du wütend bist" sagte er ganz leise. Dann ließ er mich an der Wand stehen und verschwand in Richtung Klassenzimmer. Ich blickte nur verwirrt auf die kalte Steinwand vor mir. Was war denn das, bitteschön. Doch kurz darauf hörte ich schon Schritte auf dem kalten Boden und richtete mein Maske wieder, sodass niemand nur erahnen konnte, was gerade geschehen war. Ich blickte in die Richtung, von wo ich die Schritte hörte und ein Mädchen kam auf mich zu. Sie sah nicht gerade schlecht aus, wenn man darauf achtete. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar und ihre Figur war auch nicht zu verachten. Ihr Gesicht strahlte pure Freundlichkeit aus. Kurz in allem, sie war das komplette Gegenteil zu mir.

Nicht das ihr mich jetzt falsch versteht, ich bin nicht dick oder so, ich hatte eigentlich auch eine ganz akzeptable Figur, dennoch es waren die Kleinigkeiten in denen wir uns grundsätzlich schon beim Äußeren unterschieden. Aber dazu später mehr. Sie kam also auf mich zu, hielt die Hand zu mir hin und sagte, in einem höflichen und doch freundlichem Ton „Hallo, ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Cassy, Cassy Zabini. Du bist bestimmt Scorps große Schwester?" Sie lächelte mich erwartend an. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich lächelte zurück. „Ja genau, ich bin Mäxym, Mäxym Malfoy. Nett dich kennen zu lernen." „Wow, hat jemand über dich Milch gekippt, oder ist das ein neuer Modestil, komm ich begleite dich zu den Schlafsälen, dann kannst du dich noch umziehen." „Danke" Wir liefen also zu den Kerkern und ich konnte mich umziehen. Trotz der Gespräche, allen voran das mit Potter, kamen wir, wie durch Zufall nicht zu spät zum Unterricht.

Dieses mal mussten wir in Zaubertränke ein Heilmittel für Brandwunden herstellen. Deswegen hatte ich Zeit über den Vorfall im Ministerium nachzudenken. Potter hatte wirklich gute Fragen gestellt. Warum greifen die Todesesser an? Da erinnerte ich mich wieder an das Gespräch das ich letztens mit Dad geführt hatte. Irgendjemand bringt die Todesesser um, nur wer. Ist es womöglich einer, dem früherer einmal die Todesesser etwas schlimmes zugefügt haben, oder, und diese Theorie hielt ich für sehr wahrscheinlich, war es einer der einen genauen Plan nachging. Anders konnte ich es mir nicht denken. Nur welchen Plan?

Genau da, wurden meine Gedankengänge durch eine laute Explosion unterbrochen. Potters Trank ist in die Luft gegangen. Viele der Slytherins lachten sich fast zu Boden (kann man das so sagen?). Ich konnte mir gerade noch so ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er in meine Richtung schaute. ich hörte ein helles, lautes Lachen hinter mir und drehte mich um. Dort sah ich, am hintersten Tisch Cassy stehen, die schon Tränen in den Augen hatte. Nach der Stunde kam sie gleich zu mir und quasselte mich zu. Zu meinem Entsetzten fand ich es noch nicht einmal schlimm.

Wir gingen zusammen zu Wahrsagen, eine Stunde in der man ununterbrochen schlafen könnte, denn nun mal im ernst, ich will nicht unbedingt wissen, wie viele Kinder ich später mal bekommen würde. Also wollte ich mir gerade wieder Gedanken um den Plan machen, als Filch, der Hausmeister, an die Tür klopfte und hereinkam. „James Potter und Mäxym Malfoy sollen sich beim Direktor melden." Und ehe ich mich versah verschwand er. Alle schauten uns an. Ich ging noch einmal langsam die vergangenen Tage in meinem Kopf durch, doch ich fand keine einzige Tat, weswegen ich zum Direktor gerufen werden sollte.

Wir standen also auf und gingen die langen Gänge entlang, schweigend. Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen, blieben wir stehen. „Weißt du das Passwort?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Er erwiderte schlicht und völlig cool, wobei das wiederum eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Arm hinterließ „Giftwurzel" Und wir stiegen mit dem Wasserspeier empor.

Im Büro des Direktor angekommen nahmen wir sogleich die, von ihm, zugeteilten Plätze ein und schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er sprach mit fester und doch unheilvoller Stimme, mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für euch. Es geht um eure Eltern."


	6. Das Grinsen der Männer

Das Grinsen der Männer

Ich saß still da. Meine äußere Erscheinung ließ niemand einen Einblick in mein Inneres zu. Meine Hände ruhten ganz still und entspannt auf den Armlehnen. Meine Beine waren übergeschlagen und ich hielt den losen Fuß ganz still. Mein Atem ging in einem gleichmäßigen Takt und meine Auge ruhten erwartungsvoll auf dem der mir gegenüber saß, auf dem Direktor von Hogwarts. Ich strich mir mit einer würdevollen Geste eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, um meinen Nebensitzen zu begutachten. James war ganz genau so ruhig wie ich, so schien es wenigstens auf den ersten Blick. Doch wenn man genauer hinsah, erkannte man, dass seine Hände sich in die Armlehnen verkrampften. Immer mehr, sodass schon die Knöchel ganz weiß wurden.

Ich wollte über seine Hand streicheln und in seine wunderschönen Seelenspiegel sehen und ihm sagen, dass es schon nicht so schlimm sein würde. Das alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Das ich da bin, nur für ihn. Doch all das konnte ich ihm nicht sagen. Ich konnte nicht über meinen Schatten springen, ich konnte nicht meine wahren Gefühle preisgeben. Das konnte ich einfach nicht. Es ist als würde ich unter dieser Last begraben sein, als konnte ich nicht mehr atmen, als würde ich, nur wegen meiner inneren Sicherheit. Die Worte des Professors holten mich wieder an die Oberfläche zurück.

„Mäxym" seine Augen waren nun auf mich gerichtet und ich versuchte seine Miene zu deuten, was mir aber misslang. Dies war selten der Fall, denn ich hatte mir eine ganz besondere Fähigkeit zu nutzen gemacht, die manche als unbrauchbar abstempeln würden. Die Beobachtung. Viele Menschen denken gar nicht daran, wie sehr sie sich allein durch eine winzige Geste verraten. Doch beim Direktor war dies nicht sonderlich hilfreich, also machte ich ein erwartungsvolles Gesicht.

„Dein Vater ist für einige Zeit verhindert und aus Sicherheitsgründen könnt ihr , dein Bruder und du, nicht nach Hause." Er machte eine kleine Pause um mir Zeit zu geben um nach zu denken. Diese nutzte ich zugleich. Was waren das für Sachen, weswegen er verhindert ist. Schwebte er in Gefahr, war er womöglich einer der nächsten Todesser, die umgebracht werden? Nein.! Stopp! Soweit durfte ich nicht denken. Soweit sollte ich nicht denken. Um ganz schnell wieder von diesen Gedanken weg zukommen fragte ich „Warum ist mein Dad verhindert?" „Er muss einige Sachen für das Ministerium klären, mit deinem Vater." Dabei schaute er James an. Dieser schaute etwas verwirrt rein und fragte schließlich „Und was sind nun die schlechten Neuigkeiten?" Dies interessierte mich nun aber auch und wir beide hingen an den Lippen von Professor Longbottom.

„Naja, ihr müsst zusammen die Weihnachtsferien verbringen" sagte er schließlich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Wir beide schauten ihn nur mit aufgerissenen Mündern an „Und wo is da bitteschön die schlechte Neuigkeit?" Ich war stocksauer auf ihn. Wie kann er es nur wagen uns beide so auf die Folter zu spannen. „Ich dachte ihr würdet nicht gut zurecht kommen, also habe ich gedacht das es für euch schlimm sein würde." Diese Lehrer bringen mich hier noch einmal um den Verstand. Sein Grinsen konnte man nun gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekommen. Ich stand wutentbrannt auf und stürmte zur Tür, nur um dann sie laut knallend zu zuwerfen. Ich musste einfach aus diesem Büro raus. Ich hörte, dass Potter mir folgte. „Nun warte mal Hey jetzt warte.!" Ich hielt erbruppt an und schon brauste ich los „Warum sollte ich den warten, warum sollte ich denn so etwas tun?" Ich war außer mir vor Zorn ich konnte nicht mehr denken. Ich wollte nicht mehr denken. Ich dachte schon meinem Dad wäre etwas zugestoßen, er wäre womöglich tot. Und dann so etwas.

Mein Blick war nach unten gerichtet, bis plötzlich sich zwei Finger unter mein Kinn schoben und mir zu verstehen gaben, dass ich ihn anblicken sollte. Nach einigen Sekunden schaute ich in seine wunderschönen Augen. Ich konnte in ihnen versinken, es war als würde ich in die Tiefe seiner Seele blicken können. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren und dann waren auf einmal wieder diese wunderschönen Lippen auf meinen und ich nahm meine Umwelt nicht mehr wahr. Meine Gedanken lösten sich auf und es war als würde ich im Himmel sein. Der Kuss, der erst zärtlich und schüchtern begann, entwickelte sich zunehmend leidenschaftlicher und ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen wuschigen schwarzen Haaren. Auch seine Hände blieben nicht unbewegt. Er hielt mich fest in seinen starken Armen.

Zu früh endete der Kuss, wegen Sauerstoffmangels. Wir schauten uns wieder in die Augen „Was sollte das?" fragte ich ihn mit heiser Stimme. „Ich wollte dir nur die Vorteile zeigen, die da wären wenn du uns kommst. Das ist alles" auch er sagte dies mit leiser Stimme, dabei stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Na wenn das so ist, will ich mal nichts sagen" und auch ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Unsere Lippen wollten sich noch einmal treffen, als die Schulglocke dazwischen funkt. Wir brachten schnell Abstand zwischen uns. Keine Minute zu früh, denn da kamen auch schon Cassy und Potters Jüngerschar auf uns zu. Cassy zog mich von James weg. Was wiederum mein Glück war, denn so konnte ich meine Maske wieder aufsetzten und meine Gedanken ordnen.

„Und was wollte der Direktor von euch und was war denn das gerade mit Potter?" Bei seinem Namen verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht. Ich erschrak, wusste sie etwa von meiner....... . Ja was war es denn eigentlich. Eine Beziehung konnte man es ja nicht nenne und eine Affäre nun auch nicht, eine Freundschaft erst recht nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich es mal googlen.

Meine Gedankengänge, die auf einmal eine beunruhigende Richtung eingeschlagen hatten, wurde durch Cassys auf und ab Gehüpfe unterbrochen „Er wollte uns nur sagen, dass ich und Scorp die Weihnachtsferien bei den Potters verbringen muss, mehr nicht." Ich schaute mich desinteressiert um. Potter lächelte mir gerade zu und ich erwiderte dies mit einem Nicken, was ihn nun zu einem neuen Grinsen brachte. Langsam fragte ich mich, warum ich immer alle Männer zum grinsen brachte. So komisch kann ich ja gar nicht sein, oder doch?

„Das tut mir aber Leid. Ich hasse Potter schon allein dafür, dass er ein Gryffendor ist. Aber naja ich werde mit dir leiden." Und schon zog sich mich in die große Halle, zum Mittagessen. Nach 5 Minuten kamen auch schon Scorp und Albus. Doch die wussten die Neuigkeit schon von James, also sparte ich mir die Mühe und genoss mein Essen. Am Nachmittag musste ich schließlich noch für einige Fächer die Hausaufgaben machen und dann musste ich ins Bett. Doch bei allem was ich machte, waren meine Gedanken bei den leeren Porträts im Büro des Direktors. Doch mein letzter Gedanke schenkte ich James.


	7. Gedanken während einer Zugfahrt

Gedanken während einer Zugfahrt

Der Zug. Der Zug war das einzige was ich an Hogwarts mag. JA doch wirklich.

Na gut ok. Andere anlügen war eigentlich gut, aber sich selbst, das ist erbärmlich. Also will ich mich hier mal nicht selbst anlügen. Am Anfang fand ich Hogwarts schlimm. Schlimmer als schlimm. Naja da gibt es zum Beispiel der Fakt das ich in das falsche Haus kam. Obwohl ich, nach längerem überlegen dem Hut zustimmen. Ich bin zwar nicht reinblütig aber doch ein wenig hinterlistig. Denk ich zumindest. Aber dann kam er. Nein ich meine nicht James. Wirklich nicht.

Na gut ok. Vielleicht doch. Wollte ja mit dem lügen aufhören. Aber leider hatte ich das googlen vergessen im ganzen Weihnachtsstress. Nun ja, ich musste ja ein paar Geschenke kaufen. Ich glaube, nein ich weiß, das wenn man keine Freunde hat, man viel Geld sparen kann. Doch leider meinte das Schicksal es nicht gut mit mir und ich musste nun Geschenke kaufen. Aber was. Und dann war ja noch mein Ziel warum ich überhaupt hier sitze in diesem Zug. Der Fuchsbau. Aber dazu später mehr. Zum Glück ist ja die Zugfahrt lang. Also musste ich für die ja auch eine Kleinigkeit kaufen.

Aber ich hatte ja eine Rettung. Der Name Malfoy. Auch wenn das in den Letzten Jahren des Friedens nachgelassen hat, war er trotz allem hilfreich. Schon alleine wegen dem Geld. Wenn ich jetzt mal bescheiden bin, könnte ich sagen ich bin reich. Aber ich will ja nicht protzen. Nun ja, wenn Dad nicht weggegangen wäre, würden wir Weihnachten in einer riesigen Villa verbringen mit 10 Badezimmer. ich liebe Badezimmer. Aber nun ja ich schweife mal wieder ab.

Also musste ich alles kaufen. Ein riesiges perfektes Geschenk für meinen kleinen Bruder. Das war, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll das leichteste. Ich kaufte ihm den neuen SPORT BESEN TURBO 2200. Nun ja das war nicht ganz so billig, aber er wird sich sehr freuen. Schon alleine weil er der neue Hüter ist. Ich bin übrigens mächtig stolz auf ihn. Da ich ja die neue Jägerin bin. Al ist, wie ich schon vermutet hatte, der neue Sucher. Naja und jetzt kommt es. James ist der Jäger von Gryffendor. Was mich in meinem tiefsten Inneren freute. Denn diesmal kann ich etwas machen und er wird keinerlei Gewalt mehr darüber haben. Ich werde einfach an ihm vorbei rauschen. Den ich habe mir von Scorp den gleichen Besen gewünscht.

Dann kam Cassys Geschenk. Das war die perfekteste Idee. Ich hatte einfach alle weiblichen Zaubertränke zusammen gemischt und dann nett verpackt. Dazu noch süße kleine Süßigkeiten. Bei den weiblichen Zaubertränke hatte ich natürlich die Standards, wie ein Liebestrank oder auch ein Dufttrank. Aber auch die Beneblungstränke zu Verteidigung. Alles in einem war es eine Sammlung nützlicher Sachen.

Bei Lily war es auch nicht so schwer. Ich kaufte ihr einfach das „ Anfänger Heiltaschenset". Dies war eine große Arzttasche mit allen Utensilien die man benötigte. Dazu gab es noch ein tolles paar Flughandschuhe und ein Handbuch, wie heile ich ohne Schmerzen.

Naja bei Rose war es eigentlich auch noch leicht. Aber leider nur die Idee. Ich dachte ich schenke ihr ein kompaktes kleine Buchsammlung mit allen wichtigen Bücher. Silbentabelle, Geschichte der Zauberei, Märchengeschichten, ein Zaubertränke Buch , ein wie Heile ich am besten Buch. Nun ja, leider gab es so was noch nicht. Doch ich ließ es einfach in der Winkelgasse bei dem Buchladen binden. Das dauerte nun ja etwas, aber es wurde noch rechtzeitig fertig.

Für Al hatte ich das ein Reinigungsset für die Besenreinigung gekauft. Für die Großeltern etwas kleines Süßigkeiten und einen delikaten Whisky. Bis dahin war ich eigentlich total stolz auf mich.

Doch dann kam es. Das Geschenk der Geschenke. James Geschenk. Da war erstmal die erste Frage. Soll ich ihm überhaupt was schenken? Die Frage war schnell geklärt. Wenn ich allen was schenke, dann muss ich ihm auch was schenken. Sieht ja sonst blöd aus. Nun ja aber was? Soll ich ihm zeigen das ich ihn mag?

Nein total nein. Ich weiß es ja noch nicht mal selbst ob ich ihn mag. Also muss ich ihm etwas schenken was er mögen könnte. Doch nur was. Was könnte man einem schenken, denn man schon geküsst hat, aber nicht weiß was man miteinander hat?

Ich überlegte, ich fragte Cassy, ich fragte, durch die Blume, Al. Doch auch nichts. Dann hatte ich es. Ich schenke ihm Jahreskarten für Ballycastle Bats. Seine Lieblingsquidditchmanschaft. Es ist perfekt. Es zeigt das ich ihn nicht heimlich liebe, aber ihn auch er mir auch nicht egal ist.

Nun ja jetzt liegt es mit den anderen in meinem Koffer im Gepäckabteil.

Unser Abteil ist riesig. Wirklich riesig. Hier in der Slytherin-Abteilung gibt es nicht die üblichen Gegenüberliegenden Zweireihen Abteile, sondern ihr sind ganze Vierreihen. Es ist einfach sehr gemütlich. Ich sitze mit James am Fenster und schaue der Landschaft am vorbei rasen zu. James schläft. Er schnarcht sogar. Am anderen Ende der Sitzbank hat Cassy Platz genommen und ließt, wie verführe ich einen Zauberer in 10 Sekunden. Sie macht sich sogar Notizen.

Ich denke, wenn sie mit einer solchen Leidenschaft in der Schule ihre Schulbücher lesen würde, wie dieses Buch, dann wäre sie einer der besten, aber so ist sie nur ein „A" Typ (Annehmbar). Es ist wirklich witzig wenn man ihr länger zuschaut. Wenn sie etwas nicht versteht dann verzieht sie sehr amüsant die Mundwinkel. Sie macht, wenn etwas sehr wichtig ist, ihren interessierten Gesichtsausdruck. Der man wirklich einmal auf einem Bild festhalten sollte. Uns gegenüber sitzen Al, Scorp und Rose. Scorp schläft, genau wie James, jedoch mit weniger schnarchen und mit mehr Ruhe. Al und Rose diskutieren währenddessen über die besten Vorgehensweisen der Sucher. Den Rose ist nun Sucher der Ravenclaws. Lily spielt leider kein Quidditch genau wie Cassy, aber bei den Spiel von Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin feuerten sie uns großartig an. Genau wie James und Rose.

Natürlich gewannen wir das Spiel mit einem Punktestand von 10 zu 250.

Lily schläft auf der dritten Bank mit ihrem Minimuffs eingekuschelt ist. Unsere Eulen sind bei den Gepäckstücken, nur Rose Katze ist mit im Abteil genauso wie meine Schlange. Ja meine Schlange. Sie ist etwas ganz besonderes. Den sie besitzt wohl einer der größten magischen Kräfte, die ein Haustier besitzen kann. Ich bekam sie zu meinen Schulabschluss, meinem magischem, von meinem Vater. Nun hängt sie gerade am meinem Hals.

Ok vielleicht sollte ich das genauerer erklären. Wenn man es nicht weiß sieht es so aus wie eine Kette. Die Schlange beißt sich sozusagen selbst in den Schwanz sodass sie eine Kette bildet. In diesem Zustand sieht man sie oft, denn seit ich sie bekommen habe, trage ich sie nur. Doch wenn sie wach wird oder wenn ich sie brauche dann wird sie auf einmal lebendig. Das bedeutet, das ihre Haut von kupferfarben wechselt zu giftgrün und sie lässt ihren Schwanz los, schlängelt an mir herunter. Aber das beste ist, das sie ihre Größe ändern kann. An meinem Hals als Kette ist sie sehr schmal und klein sodass es nicht gleich jeden auffällt. Aber wenn sie will kann sie so groß werden wie ein Basilisk. Und das ist das Geheimnis meines Haustieres.

Sie ist ein Basilisk. So nun ein weiteres Geheimnis, ich lebe nicht gefährlich weil ein Basilisk in meiner Nähe lebt und sogar in meinem Bett schläft, denn ich bin ein Parselmund. Ich weiß zwar nicht von wem ich das habe, aber ich liebe es. Denn durch das, bin ich mächtig gewachsen in der Rangliste von Hogwarts, die natürlich geheim ist, die jedoch Tratschtanten wie Cassy oder auch Nathalie Patil inn- und auswendig. Jetzt bin ich jedenfalls so weit oben, das ich zu den besten gehöre. Scorps Rang, der der dritte ist habe ich natürlich noch nicht geschafft, denn so gut ich auch bin, und so schlecht auch Scorp ist. In dieser Liste geht es auch um Beliebtheit.

Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, ich wäre unbeliebt aber so beliebt bin ich nicht. Schon allein weil viele vor mir Angst haben. Aber wer ist nun wieder auf dem ersten Platz, ja genau James auf Platz 2 ist Lily und Scorp 3 ich bin 6. Ist i-wie erbärmlich. Aber naja. Dad kam noch nicht einmal unter die ersten 10 habe ich gehört also war ich mal wieder froh.

Hugo sitzt auf der 4. Bank und stopft sich sinnlos ein Haufen Süßigkeiten in den Bauch. Schon beim zusehen wird mir ganz schlecht. Ich sitze nur so da und bin von der Landschaft fasziniert.

Ich liebe England. Schon alleine weil man dem Land nicht ansieht das es viele Kriege durchleben musste.

Nach 4 Stunden kamen wir endlich an. Lily und Hugo rannten sofort hinaus und begrüßten ihre Großeltern. Rose, Scorpius und Al gingen, zwar nicht so schnell aber dennoch mit der gleichen Freude zu ihnen hin. Ich verabschiedete mich noch schnell von Cassy. Ich musste ihr versprechen ihr immer zu schreiben den ganzen Ferien. Das sie ja auf dem neuesten Stand ist. Sie beauftragte sogar Potter das er das kontrollierte. Er stimmte dies natürlich mit einem Grinsen zu. Dann nach 10 Umarmungen, ich glaubte manchmal bei ihr zu ersticken rannte sie zu ihrem Vater. Dieser kontrollierte nicht nur das seine Tochter heil ankam sondern auch ich. Denn, Dad erwähnte mal das, wenn ich Probleme hätte und er wäre verhindert, könne ich zu den Zabinis gehen.

Naja dann gingen endlich James und ich zu den Weasleys. Die etwas rundliche Frau begrüßte mich gleich mit einer herzlichen Umarmung und einem mütterlichen Lächeln. Der ältere Mann holte in der Zwischenzeit das Gepäck. Vielleicht werden die Weihnachtsferien doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich es gedacht hätte.


	8. Familie

Eine Familie

Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass ich so viel Liebe bekam. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass ich keinerlei Anerkennung benötige um in dieser Familie etwas wert zu sein. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, einmal ganz ohne jegliche Diskussion und lautem Geschrei, essen zu können. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, mit mehreren Leuten ein Bad und sogar ein Zimmer zu teilen. Kurz um, man konnte sagen, dass die Weasleys genau das Gegenteil zu den Malfoys waren. Das merkte ich schon allein daran, dass mich aufnahmen, als wäre ich eine von ihnen.

Der Fuchsbau, das Haus indem die Weasley wohnen, ist ein ganz besonderes Haus. Denn, obwohl ich etwas zu verwöhnt bin und Villen, riesige Häuser und ähnliches liebe, gefiel der Fuchsbau mir immer mehr. Obwohl dies am Anfang nicht so war.

*Flashback*

Nach einer einstündigen Fahrt in 2 Autos, mittleren Alters standen wir auf einmal vor einem riesigen Gebäude. Nun gut diese Umschreibung ist vielleicht nicht ganz richtig, denn eigentlich war es ein turmähnliches 5-stöckiges Gebäude. Es bestand, soweit ich das in der Dämmerung beurteilen konnte, aus Holz. Langsam kamen in mir Zweifel, dass wir alle gar kein Platz hatten. Den schließlich waren wir 14 Personen. Zwar hatte ich schon einiges erlebt in der Welt der Zauberer, doch ob wir da alle Platz hatten war fraglich. Ich verabschiedete mich schon einmal von meiner so geliebten Privatsphäre. Doch dann stellte sich James hinter mich und flüsterte mir ins Ohr, sodass nur ich es hören konnte "Vertrau mal meiner Familie, du wirst sehen, es wird dir hier gefallen." Als wüsste er genau was ich denke, irgendwie ist das unheimlich. Die Männer übernahmen das Gepäck, unter uns ich hätte da eh nichts gemacht, und wir Frauen gingen schon einmal hinein. Sobald ich durch die hölzerne Eingangstür hindurch glitt, hielt ich die Luft an.

Natürlich, warum in ich nicht gleich drauf gekommen. Sie hatten einfach einen Vergrößerungszauber benutzt. Der Eingangsbereich war noch sehr schlicht und klein. Wenn man nun aber ein paar Schritte zu einer ziemlich massiven Treppe geht und hoch schaut, erkennt man ein Netz von unterschiedlichen Treppen und Gängen, zwar nicht so groß wie in Hogwarts. Doch mehr als man von außen gedacht hätte. Mrs. Weasley, die ich irgendwie nach einer schon so kurzen Zeit mochte, legt den Arm um mich.

"Du musst wissen, nachdem unser Haus von den Todessern angegriffen wurde und vollständig zerstört worden war, bauten wir eines, wo auch unsere Enkelkinder und ihre Freunde Platz haben würden." "Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, es sieht hier sehr schön und gemütlich aus." sage ich und versuchte nicht all zu sehr nach meinem Vater zu klingen. Anscheinend erkannte sie dies gleich, und lächelt mich lieb an. "Dankeschön, wenn du willst, dann kann dir Rose alles wichtige zeigen. Leider müsst ihr ein Zimmer teilen, da auch noch Georges Kinder kommen. Wir hatten lange nicht mehr so viel Besuch." "Das macht mir gar nichts aus."

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, das aus zwei einfachen, doch gemütlichen und großen Betten, zwei Schreibtischen, zwei Nachttischen und zwei Kommoden, sowie einen großen Kleiderschrank bestand, packte ich erst einmal aus. Als alles an seinem Ort war, kam Rose hinein. "Hey, na bist du fertig? Ich kann dir jetzt noch das Bad, das wir mir James, Ted, Al und Scorp teilen zeigen. Grandma hat recht, soviel Besuch hatten wir lange nicht mehr. Aber das wird bestimmt spaßig." Dabei grinste sie mich viel sagend an. "Ja bestimmt. Warum ist es den so voll, wer wohnt hier eigentlich alles." Dies interessierte mich brennend. Da ich ja genau wissen will, ob ich Angst haben muss im Schlaf erstochen zu werden. Ok das war jetzt doof gesagt, aber es schadet nie, die Mitbewohner gut einschätzen zu können.

"Lass mich überlegen. In der Schulzeit leben meine Großeltern hier alleine, aber sie bekommen immer Besuch von irgendjemand. Wir sind ja eine große Familie, aber das weißt du ja. In den Ferien dann, kommen Hugo und ich oft, vor allem wenn unsere Eltern bei der Arbeit im Stress sind. Dann kommen auch immer die Potters. Die Zwillinge sind aus dem gleichen Grund hier, wie ihr. Ted ist auf dem Wunsch meines Onkels da." " Was ist mit diesem George?" "Oh, George ist auch einer meiner Onkel. Er hat 3 Kinder, die ja auch noch kommen. Teds Freundin ist die Älteste, sie ist schon da. Sie wollten hier sein, da es selten ist, wenn alle Kinder zusammen sind." Wenn das hier so viele Kinder sind, dann tun mir die beiden Weasleys aber echt Leid. Doch darüber konnte ich mir nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen, da Rose mich schon zum Badezimmer und dann zum Abendessen zerrte.

*Flashback*

Meine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, da James ins Zimmer kam, wie immer ohne klopfen. "Komm, es gibt Abendessen." Er hielt mir seine Hand, die ich natürlich ergriff und er zog mich mit fast unsehbarer Kraft in die Senkrechte. Meine Hand, aber ließ er erst los, als wir in Sichtweite kamen.

Das Abendessen ist wohl das größte Gegenteil zur unseren Familie. Als mich James in das Esszimmer zog, sah ich, dass schon alle saßen. Also nahm ich gleich meinen Platz zwischen Scrop und James ein. Zum Essen gab es Salat, Gulasch und Nudeln. Das Essen jedoch ist bei uns fast gleich, obwohl wir oft delikater essen. Sie reden auch viel, sie diskutieren auch manchmal. Aber nicht das sie immer dann im Streit auseinander gehen. Nein sie freuen sich richtig,dass sie das Leben der anderen miterleben können.

Ich finde es vor allem sehr schön, dass sie mich und Scorp so nett aufgenommen haben. Denn ich bei Mrs. Weasley kann selbst ich nicht meine kalte Maskerade aufrecht erhalten. Ich merkte auch gleich nach den ersten Tagen, dass sich Scorp richtig heimisch fühlte. Weihnachten hatten wirklich alle sehr gut überstanden.

*****Flashback*

Es war endlich der Weihnachtsmogren. Die kleinen unter uns rannten die Treppe herunter, dass man Angst hatte, sie würden fallen. Als wir endlich alle unten waren, hatten sie schon die Hälfte ausgepackt. Als ich mein erstes Geschenk in der Hand hielt, war ich schon etwas aufgeregt, dies konnte ich aber noch gut verstecken. Das erste Geschenk war von Scorp, es war natürlich der SPORT BESEN TURBO 2200.

Das zweite Geschenk ist war von meinem Dad, eine diamantbesetzte Kette mit passenden Ohrringe und Ringe. Rose schenkte mir ein Buch, Die besten Verteidigungszauber. Albus schenkte mir Handschuhe für das Quidditch und Lily das Buch Jäger, die besten Tipps. Das gleiche Buch hat auch James bekommen. Cassy schenkte mir Stiefel die mit einem Zauber belegt sind, dass sie nicht dreckig werden und auch nicht kaputt. Für mich hat sie sogar einen Zauber noch Zusatz gemacht. Sie sind resistent gegen jegliche schädliche Zaubersprüche.

Das letzte Geschenk jedoch packte ich erst aus als ich James Reaktion auf meinem sah. Er war hocherfreut und protzte überall damit rum. Ich konnte nur noch leicht schmunzeln. Als alle in einer feierlichen Stimmung in die Küche gingen, packte ich ganz langsam sein Geschenk aus. Es war sehr klein schmal und wunderschön verpackt. Ich entfernte ganz vorsichtig das Papier, dabei merkte ich, dass ich ganz alleine im Raum war. Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschönes Schmuckkästchen. Ich öffnete es langsam und war sprachlos. Der Inhalt war ein wunderschönes Medaillon. Es war schlicht doch dennoch sah es so wertvoll aus. Es war nicht zu groß und hatte am Rand kleine Steinchen und in der Mitte war ein Zeichen eingraviert, dass ich noch nie gesehen habe. Doch dann erkannte ich es. Es war ein Wappen, zur Hälfte von Slytehrin zur Hälfte Gryffondor. Ich war überwältigt.

Ich berührte sie vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen und dann als ich sicher war, dass alles kein Traum war, nahm ich sie behutsam heraus. Ich öffnete es. In ihm war kein Bild, wie üblich, sondern eine Gravur. Ich las sie natürlich sofort „Die Särke bist du selbst, Weisheit ist bei dir, doch sag nur ein Wort und ich bin bei dir." Ich war gerührt von den Worten und konnte mich nicht rühren.

Dann kam eine Hand, wie aus dem Nichts hinter mir hervor und nahm die Kette aus meiner Hand. Ich spürte gleich, dass es James war. Er legte sie mir um, während ich meine Haare hoch hob. Sie passte perfekt an meinen Hals.

„Jetzt wird Nadi bestimmt sauer, das mein Geschenk ihren Platz einnimmt." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Sie hat schon einen neuen" und ich hielt ihm mein rechtes Handgelenk hin, an der nun Nadi als Armband eng umschlungen hatten. Wir lächelten uns an, und mir war so als sollte dieser Moment nie enden. Dann trafen sich unsere Lippen zu einen nie enden wollenden Kuss. Jetzt weiß ich warum verliebte sich im 7. Himmel fühlen, doch ich war ja nicht verliebt, nein wirklich nicht. Ich war nur in der 7. Hölle. Ein wunderschönen und warmen Hölle. Es war perfekt, dieser Tag.


	9. Ein Engel in den Armen

Der Engel in den Armen

Nach den Ferien stand am 2. Montag ein Qidditchspiel an. Slytherin gegen Gryffondor. Endlich konnte ich gegen James spielen. Albus und Scorpius waren schon sehr aufgeregt, denn heute würden auch unsere Eltern wieder kommen und uns beim spielen zusehen. Als ich habe Scorps Gesichtsausdruck sah, konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Er war ziemlich nervös. „"Willst du denn nichts essen?" fragte ich Scorp, während ich ein paar Schlucke von meinem Kaffee nahm. „Auf gar keinen Fall, ich bekomm nichts runter." „Das ist aber schade, denn unsere Gegner essen munter drauf los!" dabei zeigte ich auf den Gryffondortisch.

Ich beobachtete James schon eine Weile, wie er das saß, vollkommen gelassen und seinen Toast aß. Als Scorp ihn sah, so glaubte ich, wurde er noch nervöser. Albus hingegen kam nun erst in die große Halle und setzte sich zu uns. „Tschuldigung, hab verschlafen." „Das is doch ok, jetzt wo wir ja nur gegen Gryffondor spielen, einer starken Mannschaft, da kann der liebe Herr ja verschlafen!" brüllte Scorp ihn an. Er tat mir leid, denn nun entlud sich all seine Nervosität auf Al, der nun wirklich keine Schuld trug. Als das Essen fertig war, gingen wir zu den Umkleiden, wo wir unsere grünen Umhänge anzogen. Für das war ich dem sprechenden Hut zu dank verpflichtet, denn grün stand mir immer noch am besten. Als wir endlich alle zusammen saßen, erklärte unser Teamkapitän noch einmal unsere Vorgehensweise. Dann stellten wir uns, setzten uns auf unsere Besen und preschten in den Himmel. Alles jubelte nur uns zu, so dachten wir zumindest, bis wir unsere Gegner sahen.

Sie sahen sich wahrscheinlich schon mit dem Pokal, doch wir waren diesmal besser, diesmal hatte ich die Macht über das Geschehen, nicht James. Al flog zu seiner Position nach ganz oben, dass er jederzeit den Schnatz sehen konnte. Scorp flog zu den drei Ringen und ich schwebte gegenüber von James nah an den Quaffel heran. Madame Hooch ließ gerade die Klatcher frei. Also hatte ich Zeit um mich auf den Tribünen umzusehen, wer alles da war. Ich konnte Rose, Cassy und Lily sehen.

Cassy natürlich in grün. Sie trug so viel grün, dass, wenn sie sich auf einer Wiese legen würde, man siegar nicht mehr sehen könne. Rose und Lily hingegen trugen beide Farben, da sie sich nicht für einen ihren beider Brüder/Cousins entscheiden konnten, schätzte ich mal. Dann auf der Lehrertribüne sah ich Professor McGonagell und Professor Longbottom. Als ich zur Ehrentribüne sah, entdeckte ich meinen Vater. Er saß neben Mr Zabini und Mr Potter. Alle waren gekommen. Ich schaute James in die Augen und wir grinsten uns an, wir dachten das gleiche. Wir würden uns alle anstrengen, es war nicht nur ein Spiel, es war der Punkt wie wir zueinander standen.

Dann pfiff Madame Hooch und warf den Quaffel hoch in die Luft. Sofort folgte ich ihm und fing ihn noch vor James und preschte, mit ihm voran zu den Ringen, warf und machte 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Doch dann machte James in weniger als 3 Minuten den Gleichstand. Wir spielten schon mindestens eine Stunde und noch war kein Ende in Sicht. Albus konnte den Schnatz einfach nicht entdecken und Scorp wurde langsam müde. Immer mehr wurden von den Klatchern getroffen und immer weniger Tore wurden gemacht. Zu allem Überdruss zog auch noch ein Gewitter auf und es regnete jetzt schon, wie aus Kübeln. Der einzige Lichtblick dieses Spiels war, dass unsere Gegner genauso fühlten. Es wurde immer schlimmer und schlimmer. Der Wind peitschte uns den Regen ins Gesicht.

Ich jagte gerade einem Gryffondor hinterher, der den Quaffel an sich genommen hatte und in die Wolken flog, als mich etwas Hartes am Rücken traf und ich kopfüber in die Tiefe fiel. Vor Schreck konnte ich noh nicht einmal schreien. Ich sah Scorp und Al auf mich zufliegen, doch sie waren zu weit weg, um mich noch rechtzeitig retten zu können. Ich sah meinen Dad wie er und die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet hatten, aber ihre Zaubersprüche erreichten mich nicht. Ich fiel und ich konnte nichts machen. Ich fühlte mich hilflos und wusste nicht wie ich überleben sollte. In meinem ganzen Leben ging es nur darum, dass ich überlebte. Ich steckte alles zurück, kämpfte mich durch die grausame Welt hindurch, nur um jetzt völlig kraftlos zu sterben.

Doch dann schoss etwas durch die Wolkendecke und flog auf mich zu. In diesem Moment wurde ich bewusstlos.

***Andere Sichtweise***

Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Nicht sie. Wie konnte das passieren? Doch all das durfte mich jetzt nicht interessieren, denn jetzt musste ich sie retten, sie mein einziger Grund zu leben, mein einziger Grund zu lieben. Ich flog in einem gefährlichen Sturzflug auf sie zu, dabei sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel meine Mutter und mein Vater irgendwas rufen, sie wollten mich aufhalten, doch das konnte ich nicht zu lassen. Ich wurde immer schneller, hatte fast keine Kontrolle mehr über den Besen und doch hörte ich nicht auf, selbst wenn ich wollte, mein Verstand hatte schon lange gegen meinem Verlangen und jetzt gegen mein jetzt verloren. Ich hatte mich für sie entschieden, auch wenn das verehrend für mich ist.

Ich kam ihr immer näher und streckte meinen rechten Arm nach vorne, dabei umklammerte ich noch fester mit meiner anderen Hand den Besen. Albus rief mir etwas zu aber ich verstand es nicht. Meine einzige Aufgabe war es, meine große Liebe zu retten. Auch wenn ich das erst fühlte, als ich sie in den Tod stürzen sah. Aber lieber später als nie. Jetzt war ich schon so nah bei ihr, dass ich alles von ihr erkennen konnte. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht sah so entspannt aus. Ich versuchte ihre Hand zu erwischen und nach einigen Versuchen gelang es mir schließlich auch. Ich drückte ihren Körper nah an meine Brust und hielt sie mit der einen Hand fest, mit der anderen versuchte ich den Besen hochzuziehen. Es wurde knapp, der Boden war nur noch 2 Meter entfernt.

Ich zog mit ganzer Macht an dem Besen und als er sich nach oben wieder bewegte, spürte ich bereits den schlammigen Boden an meinen Füßen, dann an meinen Beinen und schließlich prallte ich auf dem Boden. Ich schützte sie so gut es ging. Doch auch wenn ich jetzt sterben würde, dann würde ich lächelnd dem Tod sagen „Nimm mich den ich hatte eine wunderschöne Zeit mit ihr und ich habe sie gerettet, ich, der einzige der ihr wahres Ich kennt." Doch der Tod kam nicht und ich konnte sie immer noch in meinen Armen spüren, und das sagte mir, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Ich hörte im Hintergrund Rufe und Schreie, spürte dass Al und Scorp neben uns landeten und doch sah ich sie nicht an, sondern richtete mich auf und drehte sie um, sodass ich in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Ich strich ihr eine einzelne Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann stand ich ganz auf, nahm sie auf meinen Armen und trug sie zurück zum Schloss. Ich hörte meine Mutter die hinter mir her rief, ich solle stehen bleiben, doch mein Vater hielt sie zurück ich hörte wie die anderen zu mir kamen, aber dennoch hinter mir blieben, denn dieser Moment gehörte mir, denn ich habe diesen Engel hier in meinen Armen gerettet.


	10. Momente wie dieser

Momente wie dieser

Schmerzen. Was ist nur passiert. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, doch es misslang mir. Ich spürte wie der Schmerz in meinem Handgelenk langsam gelindert wurde, durch was war mir noch unklar. Als ich einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, zuckte ich zusammen. Ich hatte mir wohl eine Rippe gebrochen. Ich spürte, dass jemand meine gesunde Hand hielt. Doch in diesem Moment wollte ich nicht wissen, wer es war, sondern ich wollte mich erinnern. Wir spielten Quidditch, ja genau. Wir spielten schon lange, da niemand den Schnatz gefangen hatte, dann zog ein Gewitter auf. Doch was passierte dann? Ich hörte jemand husten, ich bin also auf der Krankenstation, doch wie bin ich hierher gekommen.

„Wie geht es meiner Tochter?" fragte im Hintergrund mein Dad. „Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie hat ein verstauchtes Handgelenk und eine gebrochene Lippe, die Wunde an ihrem Kopf habe ich erfolgreich heilen können. Jetzt muss sie nur noch aufwachen und dann sollte sie ein paar Tage Ruhe bekommen." sagte die Krankenschwester. Ich hörte Schritte, die langsam leiser wurden und dann gänzlich verschwanden. Zum Glück hatte ich nichts ernstliches.

Jetzt konnte ich mich wieder erinnern. Ich verfolgte einen Gryffondorspieler und mich hatte etwas hartes am Rücken getroffen. Dann bin ich vom Besen gefallen und ich konnte....... Ja was, ich konnte mich nur noch an einen schwarzen Punkt erinnern, der auf mich zu schoss. Wer war es? Ich hoffte nicht Potter. Naja ok, insgeheim, in meiner tiefsten Seele und in der dunkelsten Ecke meines Herzens wünschte ich es mir, doch dies war falsch. Ich durfte mir keine Hoffnungen machen, ich musste stark bleiben, ich durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, vor allem jetzt, wo ich überlebt hatte. Nein bestimmt hat mich jemand anderes gerettet und mich hier hergebracht.

Ich spürte immer noch, dass etwas warmes meine Hand hielt. Ich hoffte es war Scorp, dass er mein Retter war. Doch das war unmöglich. Denn er war zu weit weg. Es gab nur eine einzige Frage die ich mir stellen musste: Würde ich in meinem Inneren froh sein, wenn James meine Hand hielt? Wer würde siegen, mein Verstand oder auch mein Herz?

Da fiel mir ein schönes Zitat ein, dass ich mal in der Bibliothek gelesen hatte.

**Was es ist  
**  
Es ist Unsinn  
sagt die Vernunft  
Es ist was es ist  
sagt die Liebe

Es ist Unglück  
sagt die Berechnung  
Es ist nichts als Schmerz  
sagt die Angst  
Es ist aussichtslos  
sagt die Einsicht  
Es ist was es ist  
sagt die Liebe

Es ist lächerlich  
sagt der Stolz  
Es ist leichtsinning  
sagt die Vorsicht  
Es ist unmöglich  
sagt die Erfahrung  
Es ist was es ist  
sagt die Liebe

Doch was war es bei mir? Dann spürte ich etwas Kaltes an meinem Hals und ich wusste sofort was es war. Ich wusste die Antwort auf meine Frage. Auch wenn ich es nie sagen würde, geschweige denn zeigen würde. Ich werde mich freuen, wenn James mich gerettet hat, ich werde mich freuen wenn James meine Hand hielt. Denn er hat genau das getan, was er mir versprochen hatte. Er hat es sogar eingraviert.

Jetzt war ich bereit. Ich war bereit, die Augen zu öffnen und mich der Realität zu stellen. Ich machte langsam die Augen auf, ich war wirklich auf der Krankenstation. Dann drehte ich mich langsam dem zu, der schon die ganze Zeit über meine Hand hielt. Ich blickte in die zwei wohl wunderschönsten Seelenspiegel der Welt.

Er lächelte mich an und ich erwiderte dies. Dieser Moment hätte ewig währen können. Er strich mir langsam meine Haare von der Wange und behielt seine Hand gleich an Ort und Stelle, dann fragte er mit rauer Stimme „Na, wie geht's dir?" „Es ging mir schon einmal besser:" Wir verfielen wieder in eine wundervolle Stille. „Was ist eigentlich passiert ?" durchbrach ich dann die Stille. „ Nunja, du bist vom besen gefallen und ich war der einzige der dich retten konnte, was mir dann auch gelungen ist. Ich hab dich anschließend auf die Krankenstation gebracht und gewartet bist du aufwachst."

Wir wussten beide, dass er nicht der einzige war, der mich retten konnte, doch wir wussten beide, was er damit gemeint hatte. Wir lächelten uns weiter an. Dann kam er ganz nah an mich heran und unsere Lippen trafen sich zu einem sanften doch leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Wir beide wussten nicht, was das zwischen uns war, doch wir waren für einander da, wir vertrauten einander und wir kannten den anderen besser als uns selbst und das war alles, was wichtig war. Leider hörten wir Schritte und fuhren auseinander.

„Mäxym, du bist wach. Wie geht es dir? Wie fühlst du dich? Weißt du wie das passiert ist? Hast du irgendwelche Feinde? Kann ich irgendwas für dich machen?" „Ja" sagte ich zu der aufgewühlten Cassy, die gleich die ganze Gang im Schlepptau hatte. „Du könntest mal Luft holen." „Das ist jetzt nebensächlich." Ich warf nur ein Blick in James Richtung, der bedeuten sollte, rette mich. Doch er lächelte mich nur an. Wenn der werte Herr mir nicht helfen wollte, musste ich wohl oder übel die Fragen beantworten.

Als ich schon den Mund aufmachen wollte, kam meine Rettung in Form von ein paar aufgescheuchten Eltern, allen voran mein Dad. „Die Antworten würden wir aber auch gerne hören." sagte ein Mann mit zerstrubelten schwarzen Haaren und eine runde Brille. Die Ähnlichkeit mit James und Albus war unverkennbar, so hatte ich beschlossen, dass das Harry Potter sein müsse. „Nun ja ich fühle mich noch etwas schwach, aber sonst ganz gut, ich denke nicht jeder überlebt einen Sturz aus 50m Höhe." Dabei schaute eine rothaarige Frau ganz stolz zu James, seine Mutter wahrscheinlich. „Naja und die zweite Frage, hast du eine Ahnung, wie das passiert sein könnte?" fragte mich Professor Longbottom. „Ich glaube ich habe einen Klatscher in den Rücken bekommen." „Das kann nicht sein, das hätte ich sehen müssen." Unterbrach mich mein Dad. „Wo wir bei der dritten Frage angelangt wären, hast du irgendwelche Feinde?" Doch nicht ich antwortete diesmal, sondern Scorpius. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, Mäxym ist zwar nicht sehr beliebt, da viele auch vor ihr Angst haben" an dieser Stelle grinste ich in die Runde und streckte Scorp die Zunge raus, das er aber mit einem Grinsen quittierte, „Aber Feinde hat sie nicht."

Die Erwachsenen schauten sich komisch an. Ich blickte Albus an, doch dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Sie blieben noch eine Zeit, dann verabschiedete sich jeder bei mir und allmählich war ich wieder allein. James war der letzte der ging. „Gute Nacht, schlaf schön" sagte er mit einem wundervollen Lächeln und verließ die Station. Nach einer kurzen Zeit schlief ich auch schon ein.

*James Sicht*

Mein Vater hatte mich noch in den Hof bestellt, ehe ich ins Bett ging, Albus und mich. Als wir ankamen saß er schon auf einer steinernen Bank. „Hallo ihr zwei. Ich muss mit euch reden." „Was gibt es den so wichtiges, dass wir sogar eine Schulregel brechen müssen." Denn wir hätten eigentlich schon in unseren Betten sein müssen. „Vielleicht habt ihr schon bemerkt, dass man es auf frühere Todesser und ihre Familien abgesehen hat und.." ich unterbrach ihn „ Mäxym wurde also angegriffen?" „Wahrscheinlich ja, deswegen schweben die beiden Malfoy-Kinder in großer Gefahr, zwar wir immer einer von uns hier sein, aber ich möchte das ihr ein Auge auf sie werfen." „Klar machen wir, kein Ding." sagte Al und verschwand, ich wollte ihm folgen, als mein Vater noch etwas zu mir sagte „Ich denke ich habe dir damit ein Gefallen getan." Wusste er was ich für sie empfand? „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." ich spielte auf den unschuldigen Jungen, doch leider ging diese Rechnung nicht ganz auf, als er sagte „Du weißt genau was ich meine, ich denke es wird dir ein leichtes sein, sie im Auge zu behalten. Ich habe nichts dagegen, nur hüte dich vor Malfoy, wenn es um seine Tochter geht, ist er unberechenbar." „Wenn du meinst Dad" sagte ich doch wir grinsten uns verschwörerisch zu.


	11. Entscheidung

Entscheidung

Es gibt keine Probleme und keine Lösungen. Es gibt nur Entscheidungen, die man treffen muss. Davon hängt ab, ob unser Leben schlecht oder gut verläuft. Man muss sich entscheiden. Ich habe mich entschieden.

Das Leben ist vielleicht zu kostbar, um Momente wie diesen hier voll ausleben zu können, ich müsse eher mehr um meines und Scorps Leben aufpassen. Ich konnte aber nur in seine wunderschönen Augen sehen. Ich nahm nichts mehr war, wir tanzten auch nicht mehr, wir standen nur in der Mitte des Saals und blickten uns in die Augen.

**Flashback**

Wir betraten den schon vollen Saal. Er war wunderschön geschmückt, überall hingen kleine Kugeln in der Luft und strahlten vor Licht. Die Haustische waren weg und an ihrer Stelle waren runde kleine Tische. Ich schaute mich im Raum um. In der Mitte einer Tischgruppe sah ich, wie Cassy sich amüsierte, an ihrer Seite war ein junger, gut aussehender Junge. Das muss wahrscheinlich Sam sein. Er war nicht ganz mein Stil. James zog mich weiter in die große Halle und ich ließ mich einfach weiter von ihm führen. An einem der hinteren Tische saßen Scorp und Rose. James hatte sie wahrscheinlich schon gleich, als wir den Saal betraten, gesehen.

„Nicht schlecht Schwesterherz, du hast wohl viele Herzen gerade gebrochen." „Warum, denn das?" „Naja, weil viele Mädchen gerne mit James gegangen wären und viele Jungs mit dir, vor allem jetzt, wo sie dich gesehen haben." „Ihr Pech." sagte James und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche. Die Gruppe wechselte gerade das Lied. Nun spielten sie ein langsames und James und ich waren gezwungen, wenn man das so sagen kann, eng aneinander zu tanzen. Die Luft prickelte auf meiner Haut und ich wollte, dass ich schweben könnte. Meine Finger verfingen sich in seinem Haar und seine Hänge wanderten von meinem Rücken zur Hüfte und verweilten schließlich auf meinem Po. Wir bewegten uns langsam im Kreis und wurden immer langsamer.

**Flashback Ende**

„Scorp hat recht, viele Jungs würden mich jetzt gerne umbringen um nur einmal mit dir tanzen zu können." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Es gibt ja noch viele Lieder auf dem Ball und ich kann ja nicht immer mit dir tanzen." Als ich das sagte zog er mich fest an sich, sodass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam. „Du gehörst mir, oder hattest du schon die Zugfahrt vergessen." dabei schaute er mir nicht in die Augen, er starrte nur einen Punkt in der großen Halle an. „Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen." sagte ich beschämend. Auch wenn ich das nicht wahr haben wollte, aber es gefiel mir, das er sich noch daran erinnerte. Natürlich viele Mädchen würden da mir jetzt widersprechen, vor allem weil ich sehr emanzipiert bin. Aber hey, konnte ich mich nicht auch einmal fallen lasen und warten, dass mich jemand auffängt.

Anscheinend nicht, denn als James sich gerade zu mir beugte und langsam seine Augen schloss, flog die Tür auf und unser kleiner Zauberkunstlehrer kam herein gerannt. „Schnell, schnell jemand hat Professor Longbottom entführt." schrie er durch die ganze Halle. Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen und niemand bewegte sich mehr. Wir starrten nur Professor Newt an, der Zauberkunst unterrichtet. Dann nach einer geschätzten halben Minute, dennoch gefühlte Stunde, schrien die Kleineren unter uns und rannten umher, die Großen wollten die Helden sein und rannten schon zu Tür. Es brach eine Massenpanik aus. Einzig und allein ich und James blieben ruhig.

Dann durchbrach eine laute Stimme die Hektik und die Tür flog von Zauberhand zu. „Bitte, bleibt jetzt alle ganz ruhig, die Vertrauensschüler werden euch zu den jeweiligen Schlafsäalen bringen. Die Schulsprecher kommen bitte zu mir." sprach Professor McGonagell. Ich sah schon, dass Vertrauensschüler ihre Aufgaben ihn Angriff genommen haben und ich ließ mein Blick über die Menge schweifen. An der Tür sah ich dann endlich Scorp, er ging mit den Slytherins in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James drückte mich an das andere Ende der Halle zu den Eltern und Lehrer. „Was soll das?" zischte ich zu ihn hoch. „Ganz ruhig, ich will wissen was da los ist, du doch auch."

Die Halle war jetzt fast vollständig leer, nur noch die zwei Schulsprecher und die Erwachsenen. Wir kamen gerade bei ihnen an, da fing auch schon James an. „Was ist los, kann ich helfen?" „James du kannst damit helfen, indem du jetzt Mäxym" als er meinen Namen aussprach lächelte er mich kurz an „zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum bringen und anschließend in den Gryffondorturm gehst." beendete Mr Potter seine kleine Rede. James wollte schon Wiederworte anbringen, als Professor McGonagell schnell sagte „Vielleicht können sie sogar helfen, ich muss zugeben diese beiden Schüler sind sehr begabt. Wir müssen uns alle auf die Suche machen und wir können nicht einfach die Schüler hier lassen." „Vielleicht haben sie recht." Bis spät in die Früh arbeiteten wir einen Plan aus, sodass Hogwarts gesichert ist, solange die Lehrer weg waren. Als schon die Sonne langsam am Horizont aufging, schlich ich mich in den Schlafsaal und deckte mich zu. Nur 5 Minuten und ich versank in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Al und Scorp ließen mich netterweise schlafen und ich traf James erst wieder beim Mittagessen. Er saß da, ganz ruhig und cool und erzählte wohl gerade seinen Freunden einen Witz, denn sie lachten gerade. Er strahlte eine vollkommene Ruhe und Selbstsicherheit aus. Die, die ich ausstrahlen hätte sollen. Vielleicht strahlte ich sie äußerlich aus, aber innerlich war ich ein kleines, verängstigtes Mädchen. Aber ich entschied mich dennoch meinen Bruder nicht zu verunsichern. Ich lächelte, obwohl ich schreien könnte vor Angst.


End file.
